Don't Laugh
This is the 4th episode of Ben 10: Forces United Plot Soon after arriving in Gotham City for a rest Ben and Grandpa Max witness a prison break by the Joker and also encounter The Batman Story We open up to see Ben and Grandpa driving through Gotham City to find a hotel for the night when a sudden explosion from Arkham Asylum rocks the area. Grandpa Max: "Whoa seems like someone is trying to break out of there." Ben: "Don't worry I got this, Let's go Diamondhead!" Ben slaps down the Omnitrix but Instead of Diamondhead he transforms into Wildmutt. Wildmutt jumps of the RV and runs up to the Asylum only to be stopped by a clown with green dreadlocks and purple and white clothes. Joker: "What are you supposed to be?" Wildmutt growls at the Joker as he can't talk. Joker: "Cat got your tongue eh? Well how about you just get lost doggy" Joker flip-kicks Wildmutt and he flies up and lands then charges at Joker but hits a wall. Wildmutt looks around confused as it seems the Joker escaped in an instant. Batman: "So tell me doggy were you the one who escaped?" Wildmutt thinking it's still the Joker charges at Batman and he dodges and fires his batarang, using it like a lasso and subdues Wildmutt. Grandpa Max: "Wait! It's not what you think, The Joker did this not him." Batman: "Didn't think a giant dog would be held in Arkham anyway." Batman releases Wildmutt and he times out, reverting back to Ben. Batman: "Some kind of Shape-Shifter?" Ben: "Kind of, but it's actually this watch on my wrist that allows me to do that." Batman: "So you can turn into that dog creature when ever you want?" Ben: "More then just him, there's potentially hundreds of them in here, and their not creatures their aliens." Batman: 'Well i guess thanks for trying to stop Joker but i have to find him and stop him before he does something bad." Ben: "I could help you Batman! It would be the perfect team-up!" Batman: "I prefer to work alone." Batman then grapples away and Ben watches with a smirk We skip some time and see Batman sitting on a roof ledge watching the area for Joker when he senses something behind him and fires a Batarang at it. Stinkfly: "Whoa! It's just me Ben!" Batman: "I told you I work alone." Stinkfly then times out and Batman goes back to watching. Ben: "Well your kinda stuck with me until the watch recharges so." Batman: "Fine but don't get in my way." Ben whispering: "No promises" Suddenly a car explodes out of a building and we see Joker driving it with his two henchmen Punch and Judy in the backseat. Batman: "I'm gonna regret this but I need you to help me with this." Ben: "Awesome!" The Omnitrix turns green and Ben activates it and spins the dial till it lands on XLR8 and slams it down. But instead of XLR8 he turns into a new alien. Leap Frog: "Whose this guy?" Batman: "You don't know this form?" Leap Frog: "Nope, but we're about to see what he can do!" Leap Frog jumps off the building and flies towards Joker's car and lands on it, Joker tries to swerve and throw Leap Frog off to no avail. Leap Frog: "You aren't gonna get rid of me that easily Joker!" Joker then crashes the car and that throws Leap Frog off the car and into a store window. Leap Frog: "Ok maybe you are" Batman lands next to the car and pulls Joker out of the car but Joker kicks him in the face and he loses his grip Joker: "Not this time Batsy, I'm not going back to that cursed prison!" Punch and Judy get out of the car and prepare to attack Batman but Leap Frog jump kicks Judy and he stumbles but regains his footing. Leap Frog: "You guys don't seem that strong, so let me see what you got!" They both charge Leap Frog jumping and landing on Punch's shoulder as Judy turns and tries to punch him but only hits Punch as Leap Frog dodges again. Leap Frog: "You guys really aren't the brightest here" He says jumping up and kicking Judy into a wall knocking him unconcious leaving just Punch. Leap Frog: "Alright now we can do this the easy way or the hard way bub". As he says this the Omnitrix starts beeping and he reverts back to Ben. Ben: "Uh so how about the easy way?" Punch about to hit Ben is hit from behind by Batman as Joker and Judy are escaping. Batman: "We're gonna use him to find out where they are going so come with me Ben" A car pulls up being driven by Alfred who is Batman's butler and biggest helper in all his fights and they blindfold and tie Punch up loading him into the car and driving away. Soon we arrive at the Batcave As soon as they arrive they notice that the power is out. Bruce: "Alfred how long has the power been out?" Alfred: "Since you left sir, That is why I was unable to contact you. Bruce checks boh of the batcaves generators. "Our main and backup generators are completely down this has to be the Joker's doing" Ben: "Hey don't worry Bruce I've got this" He activates the omnitrix and spins the dial landing on Feedback. Ben: "It's generating time!" Feedback connects himself to the generators and lets out one big electric shock into them restoring power to the batcave. Feedback: "Now that we have power back we need to get Punch to talk and I'm great at interrogation" Alfred: "Do we wanna let a child do a man's work master Bruce?" Feedback: "Hey! I might be a kid but I've saved this world more times then I count!" Bruce: "From what I've seen about you it's been maybe 3 times." Feedback: "So Batman has been spying on me? That's so cool!" Alfred: "He hasn't been the only one master Tennyson." Feedback: "Are you saying other heroes have been watching me?!" Bruce: "Ben we'll discuss this later right now we need to wake that clown up over there and get some info out of him" Feedback: "Oh yeah right. I'll take care of the waking up part" Feedback walks over and plugs his antennae's into Punch's chest and sends a strong electric jolt through his body waking him up instantly. Punch: "Whoa where am I? And who are you?" Feedback: "Names Ben and this is an intervention" Bruce: "Let me take it from here Ben." Characters * Ben Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Batman/Bruce Wayne * Alfred Pennyworth Villains * The Joker * Punch and Judy Aliens Used * Wildmutt (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Diamondhead) (First Re-Appearance) * Stinkfly (First Re-Appearance) * Leap Frog (First Appearance) (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was XLR8) * Feedback * Blitzwolfer (First Re-Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Forces United